Happy Endings?
by starrobin4eva
Summary: Robin and Starfire find feelings for each other. But what will happen after this? Will their love continue? RobStar and some BBRav (first fanfic) Disclaimer: I don't own anything! [completed!]
1. I Can Hear the Bells

Hi ya'll! This is my first Fan Fic! I'm so excited. Anyways, lemme explain how this works. It's about Robin and Star's relationship. But think of it like a musical. They are in their regular lives and in each chapter they have a song to sing to express themselves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything here. Please no flames, whatever that is!  
  
Chapter One: I Can Hear the Bells  
  
It was a sunny first day of spring and Robin had just turned sixteen. Later that day, to celebrate, they were going to go to a club that they reserved specially for Robin. Robin was totally clueless and thought they were just going to a typical rave. Beast Boy and Cyborg were vigorously tapping on their controls determined to beat each other. "You want to pass me, but you can't pass me...hey you passed me!" Cyborg exclaimed to Beast Boy. Beast Boy just gave him an evil smirk and continued to race. Raven was in her room doing who knows what. She was probably meditating or reading her book as usual. Robin was in the gym tirelessly working out. He was abusing the punching bag as if it were Slade, their worst enemy. He devoted all his anger to the bag and hit it so hard that he accidentally ripped it. Thinking his work out was over, he walked out of the gym and into the kitchen. Starfire was sitting on a stool mindlessly eating her Pudding of Sadness. Knowing that the Pudding of Sadness usually means that Starfire is sad, Robin sat next to her and asked, "Hey Star, what's up? I noticed you're eating your pudding." Robin cringed at the sound of it remembering his last intake of the disgusting pudding. Starfire just sighed to show that she was just bored and not sad. "I see..." Robin just responded. He walked over to the refrigerator surprised to see that for once, there was no food. Not long after, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the kitchen arguing who played better. "Dude, I so beat you!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"I don't think so man, I passed you on that last home stretch!" Cyborg shot back. "No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did!!!"  
  
"Fine, be a cheater!"  
  
Robin just became annoyed with the two and boomed a loud voice "SHUT UP!" The two instantly grew silent. "Where did all the food go?" asked Robin still holding the door open of the empty refrigerator. Cyborg and Beast Boy crossed their finger remembering they're bet on who can eat the most food. "I don't know man, the last time I checked, there was plenty of food," Cyborg lied. "Yeah, same here," Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "As a matter a fact, I'm kind of hungry now." "Okay, why don't you fly over to the pizza place and buy us a pizza and some drinks," Robin asked. Instantly surprised he started blabbering, "Dude, don't you remember the last time I went to that pizza place? They totally thought I was a freak and threw breadcrumbs at me and kicked me out. I told them I was a Teen Titan but no, they didn't listen. They just kept throwing all this junk at me and yelled 'Freak Freak Freak!' And plus I already told them that if I come back I'm going to..." "Okay BB we got the point, I'll go instead," Robin sighed. "Yes, and I will accompany you for I have nothing better to do," Starfire said thinking that going to a pizza place might conquer over her boredom.  
In the garage, Robin swiftly put on his helmet and hopped onto his R- cycle. The R-cycle matched Robin's uniform of the colors yellow, green, black and red. The center of the wheel had the letter R in black and bold. "You coming Star?" Robin asked patting the back of the motorcycle where an extra seat was for a second passenger. "No, that is alright. I will be flying." "Suit yourself." Starfire was hovering several feet in the air as Robin entered the freeway. In the air, Starfire had this feeling in her stomach. It was new to her and she has never felt this way before. Whatever it was, she liked the feeling and didn't want it to go away. She would ask Robin later what it was. In another fifteen minutes, they arrived at Round Tables. They entered into the restaurant and Robin walked up to the counter and ordered and pizza that is 1/5 Vegetarian, 1/5 Black Olives, 1/5 Sardines and mushrooms, 1/5 Double Pepperoni and 1/5 banana, mango and mint frosting. Each 1/5 was for each titans tongue. Meanwhile, Starfire retreated to a table and sat down, once again bored. Robin took his ticket and walked down to sit on the opposite side of Starfire. "Robin, I have this feeling in my stomach. It's not a bad feeling because I like it. But it's new to me. I think I feel this when I think about my family and friends. What is it?" Starfire asked not fully telling the whole story. She felt this feeling the strongest when she thinks, looks or talks to Robin. His ebony hair was always slightly messy which I guess is the style for most guys. His green glove covered his hand and it rested on the table. Starfire wish that hand would want to run through her fiery red hair. Robin's face was always serious. One could never tell if he even felt anything else. His mask hid all his emotions and his unforgettable past. "Well Starfire, I think what you are feeling is love. You care for your friends and family and would do anything to protect them." That was what she felt anyways for all her friends and family. But for Robin, she would die to protect him and keep him out of any danger. If she were separated from him she would search the universe till her life ended for him. She wanted to spend her whole life with him, even if the universe forbade it. "Like I guess I could say I love you as a friend," he blushed, "But there is another level when people love each other and want to get married." An instant brain blast went through her mind, "Oh, marriage! I know that. So my parents married because they love each other? I always thought they married out of convenience. I should tell them in my letters later on what they are truly feeling." Starfire was still naïve about the customs on earth. Even though for the past three years Robin answered all her questions about earth, she still had a lot more to learn. Robin never hesitated to answer her silly little questions and became her most best and trusted friend. "Number 45!" shouted the cashier. "Oh, that's our number, I'll go pick it up," Robin exclaimed standing up at the same time as Star. He walked over to the cashier and accidentally bumped her making her lose her balance and fall towards him. He had an instant reaction and caught her breaking her fall. Starfire didn't realize how close their faces were from each other. Starfire looked deeply into the mask of Robin wishing she could see how his eyes looked like. Robin, still holding on to her can feel her soft hair brush lightly on his skin. Her eyes were emerald green and were full of passion and innocence. They seemed to stay in that position for a long time until they heard the shout of the cashier again. Robin lifted her up back to her standing position and blushed slightly mouthing the word sorry. He began to walk towards the cashier when everything in the room froze around Starfire. In her head she started to sing and the people around her started to dance.   
I can hear the bells   
Well, don'tcha hear them chime?   
Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?   
And all because he...   
Touched me he looked at me and stared,   
yes he Bumped me my heart was unprepared when he   
Tapped me and knocked me off my feet One little touch now my life's complete   
'cause when he Nudged me love put me in a fix,   
yes it Hit me just like a ton of bricks,   
yes my Heart burst now I know what life's about One little touch and love's knocked me out   
and, I can hear the bells my head is spinning   
I can hear the bells something's beginning   
Everybody says that a girl as strange as me   
Can't win his love well, just wait and see 'cause   
I can hear the bells just hear them chiming   
I can hear the bells my temperature's climbing   
I can't contain my joy 'cause I finally found the boy I've been missing' Listen!   
I can hear the bells   
Round one he'll ask me on a date and then   
Round two I'll primp, but won't late because   
Round three's when we kiss inside his car Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far! And then,   
Round four he'll ask me for my hand and then   
Round five we'll book the wedding band so by   
Round six Raven, much to your surprise This alien champion takes the prize and   
I can hear the bells my ears are ringing   
I can hear the bells the bridesmaids are singing   
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem   
Won't look my way well, the laugh's on them 'cause   
I can hear the bells my father will smile   
I can hear the bells as he walks me down the aisle   
My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause he and I Are french kissing' Listen!   
I can hear the bells   
I can hear the bells my head is reeling   
I can hear the bells I can't stop the pealing   
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see   
But I know that he'll look inside of me yeah,   
I can hear the bells today's just the start 'cause   
I can hear the bells and 'til death do us part   
And even when we die we'll look down from up above   
Remembering the night that we two fell in love   
We both will share a tear and he'll whisper as we're reminiscing' Listen!   
I can hear the bells I can hear the bells I can hear the bells  
  
Everyone went back to their originally positions as if nothing had happen. Starfire saw Robin walking back with the pizza box. "Star, are you sure you don't want to ride on the motorcycle with me? You look pretty tired." Starfire had lust in her eyes and dreamily said yes. She hopped on the back of the R-cycle, slightly frightened of the vehicle and what damage it could do. Robin started the engine but before he took off he told Star to hold on around his waist as to not have her fall off. She did as she was told and the ride began. Just one second on the ride, she tightened her grip on Robin leaving him unable to breath all the way back to the Tower. Starfire's eyes were closed through the whole ride. Her arms around Robin grew tighter and tighter. She could feel him inhale and exhale slightly and his toned stomach were like boulders. She rested her head on Robin's back realizing that her fear was gone and that she was able to be this close to Robin. Robin was thinking how it felt good to have Starfire holding on to him, even if he still couldn't breathe. Her sweet embrace made him feel secure and possible loved. But the better question is was he the one falling in love with her? He felt Starfire put her head on his back and blush slightly. He turned around just a little bit to steal a glance on how she looked. Her cheeks were flushed and her long eyelashes brushed them. Her purple skin-tight uniform fitted her form perfectly showing every detail of her body. Her long, beautiful and flawless legs were wrapped tightly around the motorcycle. Finally, they arrived back at the Tower. "Um... Star, you can let go now," Robin told Star still not able to breathe, "We're here now, you can let go." "Oh sorry Robin, I was just afraid of falling off," she blushed. They both got off the motorcycle and entered the tower both holding the pizza.  
  
AN: I hope you liked the story. Please Review! I would appreciate it greatly.


	2. I Knew I Loved You

Hi. I've decided to write more! Hehe. I hope I can update as many times like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I might forget again later but I own nothing but hopefully someday I will! ::laughs a sinister laugh:: Okay that's all over now.  
  
Chapter Two: I Knew I Loved You  
  
All the Teen Titans were gathered around the kitchen table. The sweet smell of crunchy pizza filled the room. Starfire and Robin just happened to be sitting next to each other. Starfire bit into her pizza and felt the cheese tickle her tongue. The taste of the banana, mango and mint frosting then later accompanied it. The food slithered down her throat and she reached out for the bottle of mustard, her favorite drink. She sipped the thick liquid. The Teen Titans couldn't help but watch her intake all these interesting combinations of food. Over the years, they have watched her eat the bizarre combinations of foods but never have they gotten use to it. Robin didn't seem to mind though as he continued chewing on his sardine and mushroom pizza. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg that his vegetarian pizza is so much better than his animal killing pizza. Raven was quietly eating in the corner trying to block out the sounds of meat and veggies. The food was quickly consumed and all the dirty dishes were put in the dishwasher. "So Robin, are you ready for tonight? I hope you've got your boogie shoes because I am a party animal!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "I heard our bud Speedy is going to be there. He still hasn't had the chance to meet the girls yet so this is a great opportunity," spat Cyborg. Cyborg is a half robot and half human but has a full heart. Beast Boy looks regular except for the fact that he is complete green and can change into any animal he wants. Raven is just your typical Goth.  
They soon left to go to the Rave, which was located in a creepy, abandoned warehouse. The lights were flashing different colors and the music was pounding loud enough for the warehouse to shake slightly. The Teen Titans entered the warehouse and on the ceiling, a poster was held up saying 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday Robin'. Robin was surprised that the Teen Titans actually did something for his birthday. He wasn't really expecting much and didn't really care if he received anything anyways. "Yo Robin! Remember me? It's Speedy!" A boy who seemed to be identical to Robin walked up. He had the similar mask thing going on but had a black uniform, short red hair and arsenal arrows in his arrow case. They had met during the Tournament of Heroes and to Speedy's dismay, lost yet they were still friends. "Hey Speedy, how did you find out about this?" Robin asked. "Well I received your invitation, duh." Robin turned to look at the Teen Titans. "You guys did all this for me?" Starfire gleamed at him, "Well, you are our leader and a good one as a matter a fact. Plus, did you think we really were going to forget your birthday? Of course not! That will not be permitted." Many teens were dancing around to the interesting techno music. Speedy caught a glimpse at Starfire and thought she was good game. "Hello there precious. I'm Speedy. I'm sure we met somewhere in heaven," he asked her with a sly look. "I do not think so. I've never seen you before but it is nice to meet you," she responded.  
An upbeat song was playing currently and all the Teen Titans we're moving to the beat except for Raven and Starfire. Raven didn't like dancing and anyone who forces her to would be sent to another dimension. Starfire on the other hand never danced before so she stood there clueless to why people were moving at such a weird nature. Speedy went to Starfire's side and tried to teach her how to dance. He took her hand and let it loosely move around. Then he told her just to shake her hips a little and move her feet the way the music made her feel. Soon after Starfire was a pro at dancing. Robin noticed Speedy and his actions and felt a little jealous that Starfire was learning from someone else. Over the years, Robin was always the first person that Star talked to about earthly customs. Except when it came to girly advice, she'd ask Raven. But other than that, he was so used to teaching her most of the things, seeing someone else teach her made him furious. He wanted to teach her how to dance. Soon, the upbeat song changed to a slower one. Robin thought of this as a comeback and quickly made his way towards Starfire. He pushed slightly between Speedy and Starfire. "Would you honor me with this dance Star?" he asked her gentlemen like. "I would but I don't know how to do this 'slow dance' of yours. But I would be honored if you teach me." Speedy, still standing there knew Robin had feelings for her and wanted to destroy it. Robin and Starfire we're already in the correct position for the dance and were slowly swaying to the beat. Starfire had her head leaned on Robin's chest and Robin's head laid carefully on her head. Starfire didn't know that the position was very passionate but she like it anyways. Robin had his arms complete around her waist and her hands were tangled behind his neck. The words of the song started. Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
and there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
only this sense of completion  
  
and in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
Starfire and Robin were still in the same hugging position when another slow song began. They both we're enjoying each other's embrace and always blushed when they looked at each other. Robin surprised her with a twirl out and back. She giggled at this new type of dance move she learned. Starfire knew the second she landed on earth that it would be full of wonderful things. But she didn't think she'd meet such wonderful people, especially people like Robin. They continued to dance when Speedy cut in. "May I have a chance to dance with the lady?" Robin slightly refused but not wanting to give the wrong impression he backed away and allowed Speedy to take over. Starfire just looked at Robin sadly walk away. She didn't even notice that Speedy was leaning in to give her a kiss. When he was one centimeter away from her lips, she noticed and instantly slaps him. "Speedy? What are you doing?" "Well I thought I could just heat some things up. Besides we were meant to be." He leaned in for another attempt when Starfire screamed out, "Robin!" Robin turned around seeing a squirming Starfire in Speedy's arms. She just couldn't escape his strong embrace. Marching towards Speedy, Robin clenched his fist into a tight ball. He tapped on Speedy's shoulder. "What do you want Robin, can't you see I'm busy?" "You should take your hands off a girl when she doesn't want you." "How would you know? Are you like her boyfriend or something?" Robin blushed at that statement and just punched Speedy right in the stomach. Air left Speedy's body and he backed into a wall. "Look Speedy, you're a great friend and everything, but when a girl says 'no', she means it!" He walked over to Starfire and dusted her shoulder. He just told her it was okay and that Speedy is just being a jerk.  
Moments after the incident, a huge cake with a robin picture on it was brought out. There were sixteen candles already lit brightly and awaiting to be blown out. The whole club was singing their birthday wishes to Robin and he blew out the candles. He knew exactly what to wish for. The candles were blown out and Robin gave Starfire a quick glance and smiled knowing what his wish for. He had a good feeling this wish was going to come true because it was already half way there.  
On the way home, Robin couldn't help but keep looking at Starfire. Could it be that he actually feels love for her? He didn't want to shake that idea out but it's a first for him to actually feel love. Losing his family in the circus accident really destroyed him. He knew that loving Starfire would put her in danger but he couldn't help it. He was going to let his love lead the way. He smiled at Star and she gave him a cute smile back. He knew his life was going to change from this moment on.  
  
Please Review. I would be happy just to know people read this story! 


	3. Stupid Cupid

Hi once again...For some reason, the lyrics to the song doesn't come out correctly...if anyone knows how to put the lyrics in line by line format please tell me. Because in my Microsoft word thing, it looks fine. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter Three: Stupid Cupid  
  
They arrived back at the Titans Tower. It was about 2:00am that they left from the party. Everyone but Starfire and Robin receded to their rooms to get a good nights rest. Starfire shyly walked up to Robin for she had another meaningless question to ask him. "Robin, may I speak with you?" she asked politely. Robin snapped his head around from knowing that he'll be alone with her talking about who knows what. His palms became sweaty and his head began to feel bigger than his body. He walked to the refrigerator to get a glass for water and replied, "Sure Star, what's your question?" In his mind he was praying that it wasn't about his feelings for her. He wasn't ready to express anything. It was too soon. He just found out about this feeling. "Um, Robin, do you, how should I say this, like me?" questioned Star. "Oh, of course I like you Star, you're like family to me. Just like the rest of the Titans," he hesitated. "No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about love. The kind that people say when they want to get married." Robin was definitely feeling the pressure now. He looked down to Starfire's jade eyes. They were so pure, so full of innocence. Her cheeks were slightly red and her hair covered them slightly. Oh how he wanted to brush that hair away to reveal her glorious face. Over the years, Star used to be taller than Robin. But he had finally reached his growth spurt and was now 5'10". Starfire stood below three inches. She didn't really have to look up to him but close enough. "Um...um... Starfire I got to go... um...the shower...I need to fix...um...good night!!!" Robin ran out of the kitchen and into his room. He definitely needed to think more about this situation.  
Starfire retreated to her room. She felt hurt. Did Robin like her the way she liked him? Or must she destroy this love that has grown in her heart. But what exactly was love? She went to her positively pink room to her desk and reached out a book she received from her parents when she decided to move to earth. It was a textbook they had made to describe earthly things. She looked up love and to her surprise, she found a picture of this little fat boy in diapers with wings. He was holding a bow and arrow and was looking at an angry couple. The next picture showed the couple with hearts and lust around them. Tamaran's definition of love and this boy was this: Love is this feeling that makes people do anything for another. This boy's name is Cupid. He is the son of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. It is said that he has the ability to shoot his arrows at anyone or thing and make them fall in 'love'. Reading this, Starfire instantly became mad. She thought Cupid had hit his arrows on her and missed Robin. She thought Robin didn't have the same feeling as her and was upset. Stupid Cupid You're a real mean guy  
  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
  
and I know that you're the one to blame  
  
Hey Hey, set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
  
I can't fight crime and I can't think straight  
  
I see him every morning bout half past eight  
  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
  
You've got me thinking' that he's really cool  
  
Hey Hey set me Free  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
  
You mixed me up real good right from the very start  
  
Hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart  
  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
  
and I don't feature what your putting down  
  
Well, since I kissed his loving' lips of wine  
  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
  
Hey Hey set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
  
and I don't feature what your putting down  
  
Hey since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
  
Hey Hey set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
  
Hey Hey set me free  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
Starfire closed the book, obviously upset and went under her covers to get some rest. Getting rid of this love was going to be hard. She didn't want to rid this feeling but if Robin doesn't feel the same way, what is the use if it only leads to a broken heart. A tear slid down her cheeks. "I wonder what Robin is thinking right now. I guess he had to go fix his shower thing. Oh well." She closed her eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep of dreams with Robin.  
  
Reviews would be great!...Thanx! 


	4. All My Life

AN: Hey, thanx everybody for the reviews. Being a beginner and getting reviews is really exciting for me! Thank you so much! I shall commence to reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I hope I will in the future, and I don't own any songs on this fic.  
Chapter Four: All My Life  
Robin was pacing back and forth in his room. "How could I be so stupid? Why did I just take off like that? Fixing what? The Shower? Where the heck did that come from? I need to think straighter. Ugh! I could just kill myself. Why couldn't I just spit it out? I love Starfire!!! Why couldn't I just say that to her face? Life would've been so much easier!" Robin remembered the time his parents and brother died. He saw them falling from the pole and it seemed like they were reaching for him. He then remembered running away from the circus that had been his home. He remembered recruiting Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg to the Teen Titans. He remembered Starfire.... She was so beautiful. She was so naïve when she first flew to the tower. He remembered he was on the top of the tower late at night trying to air out his mind and leave his horrible past. He saw her land on the opposite side of the tower from him. She was looking around trying to figure out where she was, obviously lost. He had walked towards her and tried to call her over. But his sudden movement scared her and caused her to send him a green star bolt that came out of her hands. It hit him directly in the stomach. He flew back three feet and landed on his booty. Half conscious, he saw her running towards him to make sure he was okay. "Goodness! I'm so sorry. My name is Starfire. I come from the planet Tamaran. The Gordanians are attacking my planet and I was sent here to... Why are you looking at me that way? Is there something wrong?" she had said. He shook out of his trance and thought that that shot of the star bolt was a good enough reason to add her to the Teen Titans. She still had the same purple uniform. The purple top, the purple mini skirt, the purple boots and the many metal armbands. Her hair was long up to her waist. It was always down but two strands of hair were always in front of her ears surrounding her face. She also hovered above the ground slightly, still not totally accustomed to the walking that many do on this planet. But what strikes him the most was her caring personality and the way she spoke when she didn't understand the certain teen terms. Like the way she didn't know what a couch potato was. She merely asked, "Would Robin like to potato the couch with us?" and the Titans would laugh. Also the way she would look for the other Titans in the dark tower. "Hello, anyone is there? It is I, Starfire? Friend Robin? Friend Raven? Beast Boy? Cyborg?" It was always polite yet funny since it was so proper and that no slang was used. He had never met anyone like her. All his life he never found anyone that he seemed to care or love him. Maybe it was because he was never open with the other Titans. She was the first to want to know him. She was the key that opened up his heart and mind. I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
"Jeez, what am I waiting here for? I better do something about this feeling before it goes away." With that he, got off his bed and walked out of his really dark room. It was nearly 3:00am and Robin was walking to the other side of the hallway where Star's room was. He took a deep breath before knocking slowly and lightly on her door. He was thinking about backing out and running back to his room before she opened. But before he could move one inch back, the door slid open. He started scratching the back of his head out of pure nervousness. Starfire's eyes were half open but when she saw Robin, they widened. She pulled her messy hair back out of her face trying to make it neater now that she was in the presence of Robin. She giggled slightly and gave him the smile that he absolutely loved. "Why hello Robin. What has happened that has you here knocking on my door at such a late time?" "Well, Star. You remember that marrying thing?" She nodded. "Well there's kind of a step before that. Before one gets married, they um...date. They do romantic fun stuff together. Sometimes if it doesn't work they can back out of it and try it with someone else. And I was wondering if you, well, if you wanted to try this dating thing?" Starfire was confused, "You mean you want me to try this 'dating' with someone. Hm... I don't know anyone who would have feelings for me in that matter." Robin smacked his head. "Basically Star, I'm asking you to go on a date with me. I have feelings for you that are growing and I was wondering if you..." "Feel the same way?" Starfire finished for him. "Yeah." Starfire suddenly had hope in her heart again. That good feeling called love didn't actually have to be destroyed. Robin stood there playing around with his hands waiting for Starfire to respond. "Okay, I shall try this 'dating'." Robin lightened up and was for once happy. "Okay then, we can do this tomorrow. We'll tell the others later when they wake up and then we can go. Robin went back to his room and Starfire closed her door. She leaned up against the back of the door closing her eyes. She smiled to herself. She giggled again and skipped back to her bed. She was going to need a lot of sleep. She decided to wake up a little earlier than usual to get herself extra pretty.  
  
Thanx! Reviews are very acceptable! Please give me some! Muahahahahaha. BTW what is a flame? 


	5. Let Me Be You Wings

OMG thank you for the reviews! I've never thought I'd get so many for a beginner! You guys cannot imagine how excited I am about this. I'm sorry that my chapters are getting shorter right now. Like the first chapter was pretty long and now it's getting shorter and shorter. I guess I just had a good start in the beginning. I've responded to the reviewers on the bottom because I've found that when someone responds to my review, I feel special. So I'm gonna make you all feel special! () Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any songs here.  
Chapter Five: Let Me Be Your Wings  
It was 6:00am and Starfire was running around her room looking for something to wear. Her closet was basically full of her uniforms for fighting. It would not be proper on her planet to wear your fighting uniform on a, as they call here, date. She found something in the back of her closet. It was a purple halter-top and a purple pleated skirt that went down to her knees. She also had a matching flip-flop. After making her choice, she sat down in front of her mirror. She brushed her silky straight hair and put a purple flower on the side of her ear. Her lips began to chap so she put on some strawberry chap stick and pressed her lips together. Meanwhile Robin was still asleep dreaming of what his date would be like. "Oh Star, I love you. I will forever love you if you love me back. No matter what happens I'll protect you. Star, will you mar..." "Robin!" Beast Boy called. "Breakfast is ready!" Robin took a quick glance at the clock and realize that he was suppose to wake up early with Starfire to tell them that they were going out for the day. He sprung out of bed and picked the only thing in his closet that wasn't a uniform. It was his baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt with his signature 'R' on his left chest. He went to his bathroom, did a quick face wash, brushed his teeth and sprayed cologne on this body. He put a breath spray in his pocket just in case. He sprinted out of his room and into the kitchen where everyone was already starting their breakfast. Robin scooted next to Starfire and ate his share of pancakes. With Robin's last bite of pancake, he stood up and announced, "Star and I are going to be out of the tower for the day. Can I trust that the three of you will get along and keep this tower clean?" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a happy grin because now they could do that secret party they wanted to have. Raven read their minds and shot them sinister looks. They all nodded. "Okay, I trust that you will. Starfire," Robin reached out his arm to her and she wrapped her arms around his, "let's go."  
They both hopped on the R-cycle and were soon off. They were laughing to each other then sighed. Starfire's arms around Robin began to glow that emerald green. Soon Robin and Starfire had a complete green aura around them. They started floating off the motorcycle and to a nearby lake in the park. They landed right on top of the water, still glowing green and were able to walk on the water. Robin wasn't really surprised but was afraid that the green aura would disappear leaving Starfire still hovering and Robin to plop into the deep lake. "Star, would you like to dance?" She blushed and accepted his hand. They swayed back and forth and Robin would twirl Starfire every so often. They were dancing to their own beat.  
  
Robin: Let me be your wings Let me be your only love Let me take you far beyond the stars   
Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.  
  
They walked over, hand in hand, to the nearest boat. They both hopped in and Robin started rowing till they were in the middle of the lake. He stepped over to Starfire's side of the boat and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his warmth surround her and closed her eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and slightly fell asleep. Her hands were holding on to Robin's other hand keeping it warm. Robin rested his head on top of hers like he did this everyday. He breathed in and smelled her hair and body scent. It smelled like roses mixed in with sweet candy. He tried to memorize her scent and inhaled deeply once again. His other hand that was on the arm around Starfire began to stroke her hair gently. He felt the silky hair to be a little damp. Starfire turned her head around just a little so Robin wouldn't have to move his head. She looked up to his eyes. She sighed sadly for his eyes were still covered with that mysterious mask. When will he ever take that thing off? His eyes could be multicolored for all she cared and she'd still love him the same. She just wished she could see what he was feeling. It wasn't fair that he could tell what her feelings were and that he could hide his. She moved in a little closer to Robin feeling the cold air mix with wind. It was still spring and the summer still would come for another two or three months. She felt Robin's body again. It was rock hard from the outcome of working out and fighting crime yet she felt secure and safe.   
  
Robin: Anything that you desire, Anything at all.   
Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall.  
  
Once again, the green aura glowed brightly and lifted them off the boat. They began to dance a waltz to their own beat in the air then zoomed off towards the city. Even though Starfire had the ability to fly, it was Robin who was leading her. She had her back on his chest and he had his arm around her waist. All Robin's thoughts were on Starfire that he forgot where he was going. He went around a building that looked like a cylinder. They swerved around it quickly a couple of times creating a green ring around the building.   
  
Robin: Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know   
For another world of wondrous things.   
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.   
Fly with me and I will be your wings.

Anything that you desire, Anything at all.   
Starfire: Anything at all   
Robin: Everyday I'll take you higher And I'll never let you fall.  
  
They were still in the air and were soaring higher and higher with every word. They still were holding on to each other and were still doing their own little dance. They were just so entranced with each other and just loved each other's presence. His ebony hair, her fiery red, his black mask, her jade eyes, his massive body and her slender one. All these features comforted each other creating a perfect couple.   
  
Starfire: You will be my wings   
Robin: Let me be your wings   
Starfire: You will be my only love   
Robin: Get ready for a world of wondrous things   
Starfire: Wondrous things are sure to happen   
Both: We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.   
Robin: Heaven isn't too far.   
Starfire: Heaven is where you are,   
Both: Stay with me and let me be your wings.  
  
They soared higher and faster towards the clouds. When they had reached the clouds, Robin couldn't resist it any longer, he pulled her head in close to his and they shared a long passionate kiss, remembering every detail of each other's lips. They finally released each other and were looking straight in the eyes or mask of their lover. Their breaths were long and deep and their bodies began to float down slowly. They probably didn't reach the ground for about another ten minutes. They just looked deeply into each other's eyes that whole time.  
  
Responses to Reviewers:  
  
sparkofimagination: thank you for reviewing! You have been very encouraging these first few days and I hope you continue to review me!  
  
DIWaRrIa: your reviews are very interesting...and yet funny. But thank you for you suggestions and encouragement. Keep reviewing to me!  
  
Lillis942: hey larisa! Thank you for reviewing me! It's great to have a person I know to actually take time to read my story! I hope you keep reviewing!  
  
Ocelot The Revolver: Thank you for your review and I will be continuing as much as possible!  
  
Starxfire: hello! To find out if Star and Robin stay together, keep reading the story!!! ;)  
  
Broken-Mask: Thank you for telling me what these fanfiction terms mean. I appreciated your help. BTW I like your penname. Does it have some secret meaning like the mask that covered you from the outside world is finally shown?  
  
piperlover/leo: I am updating as soon as I can. I want to enjoy writing this because it's my first fic. But don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna let a week pass by and not update without any warning.  
  
tempora: ditto to above. I'm updating as soon as I can!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! They are very encouraging to a beginner and I love hearing from the readers!


	6. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Hi! I'm sorry this chapter is short but it was either this or put 2 songs on one chapter. Plus I wanted a little bit of humor here. I'm not really a funny person but I just thought this was funny. Like I was watching Lion King then I heard the song, and thought instantly it would work out for Beast Boy and Cyborg to sing. Well, reviews here are greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any songs here.  
  
Chapter Six: Can You Feel The Love Tonight  
  
Robin and Starfire were hand and hand walking back to the tower. Peeking through the windows were Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was reading her book silently in the corner trying not to be immature people like they were. She stood up and walked to her room allowing the two boys to talk freely about the newly form couple. "Robin just ditched out club man. What ever happened to the pact we made about not going on a date till we're eighteen? I know we were young and stupid before but couldn't he at least wait two more years?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about man. Now that he's hooked on Star, the three of us won't be as tight anymore. He'll just be another one of those lovesick people who cares only for their love," Cyborg sighed. Beast Boy wanted to keep the pact they made but somehow, secretly, he had fallen in love with Raven. He had to stop himself many times to avoid walking to her door and asking her out. Cyborg on the other hand liked many girls and couldn't just pick one. So this pact was killing him. He could've dated all of those girls if it weren't for this pact. Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed. They were happy for Robin, but they didn't want their boyhood friendship to die just yet.

Beast Boy and (Cyborg):   
I can see what's happening (what?)   
And they don't have a clue (who?)   
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line   
Our trio's down to two (oh.)   
The sweet caress of twilight   
There's magic everywhere   
And with all this romantic atmosphere   
Disaster's in the air!   
Can you feel the love tonight?   
The peace the evening brings   
The world for once   
In perfect harmony   
With all its living things   
Robin: So many things to tell her   
But how to make her see   
The truth about my past? Impossible!   
She'd turn away from me   
Starfire: He's holding back, he's hiding   
But what I can't decide   
Why won't he be the king I know he is?   
The king I see inside?   
Everyone: Can you feel the love tonight   
The peace the evening brings   
The world for once   
In perfect harmony   
With all its living things   
Can you feel the love tonight?   
You needn't look too far   
Stealing through The night's uncertainties   
Love is where they are   
Beast Boy and (Cyborg):   
And if he falls in love tonight (sniff)   
It can be assumed   
His carefree days with us are history   
In short our pal is doomed!  
  
It was about 10:00pm when Starfire and Robin arrived back to the tower. They had spent the whole day with each other and definitely loved it. They gave each other one final peck on the cheeks and went to their individual rooms. They didn't see Beast Boy or Cyborg behind the sofa, sobbing slightly that they lost their friend. They left behind the sofa and retreated to their rooms. Who knows what could happen tomorrow.  
  
Thank you for reading! I am forever grateful. Also, for those of you who live in the US. I can't wait for Saturday July 31st, for them to put the last 4 episodes of season 2 on Cartoon Network. I've been waiting since like May or before. Ta ta for now.


	7. This I Promise You

The proposal is up! Isn't it amazing? BTW thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.  
  
Chapter Seven: This I Promise You  
  
One year later, when both Starfire and Robin were eighteen, their relationship grew stronger everyday. They opened themselves up and told each other their secrets that the other Titans wouldn't understand. They were very passionate and serious about their love and wouldn't let anything stand in the way. Not long ago, Beast Boy asked Raven out on a date and they've been close ever since. Once in a while they would go on double dates just for the heck of it. One night in summer, Robin had a surprise for Starfire. He took her on his motorcycle to a park. He led her, arm in arm, on the dirt path and walked slowly through the park. There was one section of the park that led to a mini forest with lamps. Soon they were walking in a bunch of trees and bushes with pretty red roses on them. There was a path of rose petals on the ground and led to one direction. In the clearing, she could see a bench, fully covered in flowers. The scenery was totally amazing and surprised Starfire very much. Robin just smiled knowing that she liked the atmosphere. He released his arm and let Starfire sit on the bench. He patted his pocket making sure that the surprise was still there. He sat down next to her. "Starfire, I have something very important to talk to you about." Starfire's face became sterner from the original lusty look. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." Robin took a deep breath. He knew this was the moment that he has been waiting for all the time he was with Starfire. "Starfire, you have been the joy in my life. You were always there for me even when I tried to push everyone out. My dark past that was wounding me is healed because of you. My darkness is no longer dark; you were the light for my life. From the first day I met you, that star bolt scarred me on my stomach. I still cherish that scar everyday and it reminds me of you when we are not together. Even though you think your questions about earth are foolish, I loved answering them for you. I loved teaching our earthly customs and even your first slow dance. I even enjoy my first kiss with you. I think that I've memorized every single feature of your body. I know the way you smell, look and feel. Your voice is always soothing to the sound of crime everyday. And I know that you always look up to me as your protector. I wish to do a better job of that and seal it with this vow." He got down in front of her and stood on one knee. He pulled out from his right pocket a black velvet box containing the ring. He opened the box till it clicked open. Inside was the most gorgeous engagement ring she's every seen. There was four pink diamonds shaped into a flower. Five white diamonds ran on top of the ring band serving as a stem for the flower. The band was white gold. All in all, the ring was totally dazzling and sparkled even in the night. Tears started leaking from Starfire's eyes. She couldn't seem to breath properly and just looked straight into Robin's masked eyes. "Oh yeah, and one more thing." Robin slowly took of his mask and placed it on the floor. He opened his eyes to reveal two gorgeous sea blue eyes. "Starfire, will you marry?" Starfire seemed to be drowning into his eyes while tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She was smiling and jumped onto Robin giving him a huge hug. She turned her mouth to his ear and whispered a faint 'yes'. Robin hugged her even tighter and led her to a passionate kiss. After they need to breath, the took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly, just like he hoped for. The both released from their hug and went into the dancing position. They swayed back and forth while Robin sang to Starfire

When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
and all that's around you  
are secrets and lies I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
Just close your eyes each loving' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
Just close your eyes each loving' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you

They stopped dancing but still we're holding each other. Starfire's eyes were closed but tears could still be seen. She was just so happy and couldn't hold back her tears. Robin started leading them back to the motorcycle. They drove back to the tower, the same as always, but with a ring on Starfire's finger. They didn't know how the rest of the Titans would react but wouldn't care. They have each other now and no one can stop them.  
  
Thanks you guys! R&R!!!


	8. What Dreams Are Made Of

Hi ya'll! Thanks for your reviews! I've been supported all the way!!! I'm sorry but after this chapter, I'm going to be taking a break for the weekend, but I'll be updating again on Monday!!! Hehe! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did, everything would almost be based on Star and Robin!!! BTW, I got the robin on top of a star on fire from another story so that is not mine either! Um..and Blackfire is nice over here....hehe  
  
Chapter Eight: What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
Robin and Starfire were sitting next to the kitchen table next to Monica, their wedding planner. They were choosing their cake and were trying samples of different assortments. They came to a decision with a strawberry cake with dark purple icing and decided to put a picture of a robin on top of a star on fire. The doorbell rang and Starfire flew to the door and hugged the person outside of the tower. "Oh Blackfire! I am so happy you are able to arrive. We will be leaving soon to pick out dresses. Please make yourself at home while we finish choosing our cake." Blackfire just nodded and sat down next to Raven on the couch and started a conversation about meditation and chakras. Soon after Starfire and Robin hugged each other, Starfire, Raven and Blackfire went to a dress shop while Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to a tuxedo shop. Beast Boy and Cyborg tried on different types of tuxedos. There isn't really much to choose but they decided upon a regular black tuxedo with dark purple ties to match the wedding color. Robin was in a dressing room trying on a tuxedo. He opened the door to show Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were totally surprised on his choice. It was a white silk tuxedo with a dark purple bowtie. He had his mask back on because he didn't really want others to know his identity. But instead of the usual black, his mask was white just for the occasion. He shot a poise to make them laugh and they did. "Dude, you're like totally hot. But I'm not gay, I'm just saying that it's really cool," Beast boy exclaimed. "Yeah, you look good man," Cyborg responded. "Thanks you guys, I don't really care how I look, I just want to get married to Starfire," Robin sighed dreamily thinking of how Starfire's dress would look like.  
Meanwhile at the dress shop, Blackfire and Raven decided on a dark purple spaghetti strap. It was folded at the top to give is some dimensions and was tight fitted all around and laid loosely over their hips so that the end of the dress touched the floor. Raven refused to wear anything pink or bright so this was one of the only choices. Starfire was with Monica looking at some dresses and listening to her opinions on how it would look. They came upon this dress that Starfire really liked. She thought it was perfect. It was a spaghetti strapped gown with a chapel train. The bust line had glass beads embroidered down the seams and disappeared and the hipline. It was pure while and made from Duchesse Twill Satin. It came with while satin gloves and it went up to the elbows. Near the elbows, the ends of the glove had embroidered flowers on them, just like the ones that surrounded the bench were she got proposed to. She tired it on and it looked perfect on her. They purchased it and left the shop to meet the boys make at the tower.  
Robin was already there waiting and when he saw Starfire enter the tower, he ran to her and swung her around. Later he brought her into a kiss. They still had to choose where they wanted to get married. Monica suggested this huge park they can reserve that has a gazebo in it where they can say their vows. They both agreed. Next were the invitations. They agreed on a purple envelope with a white interior. The paper was light purple and thick. In big cursive letters, it said 'You Are Welcome to the Wedding of Robin and Starfire'. It showed the time and date and had a picture of Robin and Starfire that they took recently. When they sealed up all their invitations, both Starfire and Robin walked to the mailbox. Robin put his invitations in the mailbox while Starfire gave hers to Blackfire to send to all her friends in Tamaran when she flies back. It was late at night and the rest of the Titans were already asleep. All the wedding preparations were completed in one day. Robin and Starfire relaxed down on the sofa taking huge breaths of their successful day of planning. They huddled up to eachother's embrace to take in eachother other's warmth. They both couldn't help but think that this was just all a dream. They looked into each other's eyes again and began to sing.   
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'cause in my heart I know what this is  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
Then I see u smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
Robin and Starfire kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

Sorry, this wasn't all that romantic but I don't see how preparing a wedding is romantic. Plus, I know it's unrealistic that a wedding can be prepared in a day, but they're super heroes, they can do anything. Jeez, now I'm quoting from Kim Possible. Hehe! Okay I'll write again on Monday!


	9. Mama I'm a Big Girl Now

Hi! And now I'm back to writing! Yay!  
  
Spoonvonstup: Thank you for all your reviews and corrective critizism! I will start doing the paragraph thingy on my next story. Because right now I'm a little too lazy to go back to my story and fix it and also changing the format will just get me confused. But for sure, on my next story I will start using paragraphs! Oh yea, Hairspray is a good musical! Also, thank you for the ideas I haven't thought of like the reaction of the people around them. I think about that next time I write a story. BTW, I already have the whole story written out so it's kind of hard to change everything. Sorry! But next time I won't fail!  
  
sparkofimagination: It's okay if you haven't been on! I'm still enjoying anyone's reviews! If you don't like my story, you don't have to continue reading it. Don't force yourself to read a boring story! But thanks for your encouragement!  
  
Sanga Shadow: You know it's from Thumbelina? Cool! I used to be obsessed with Thumbelina a couple of months ago. It was kind of pathetic. But did you notice that the date was kind of the same thing as the date in Thumbelina and Cornelious(however you spell it). Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Rose sunlight: I'm so glad you like the Robin and Star thingy. I don't get how Robin and Raven are suppose to be together or Star and BB even though I do see some stories about that. I mean, there may be some connection, but as far as I know, Robin and Star were meant for eachother.  
  
DIWaRrIa: Um...interesting reviews. I'm excited to read your reviews, they always keep me wondering for a while...and also make me laugh! If you can think of anymore, keep them coming!  
  
Katie: Hi! Thanks for your review and your encouragement!  
  
Lizzi: I think you're a little too much obsessed with the I can hear the bells song. I know you like it from Hairspray and all but you need to stop...  
  
Starxfire: Thank you! I will keep updating, through blistering wind and snow, through scorching deserts, through everything, I will update till I'm done with the story!  
  
Chapter Nine: Mama I'm a Big Girl Now  
  
It was four weeks before the wedding. The wedding preparations were finished and they were just waiting for answers to see if people could come. Most of the people they have invited were their villains or friends or honorary Teen Titans. The Teen Titans were staying up to watch Saturday Night Live on the huge television that stood before their curved red sofa. Robin and Starfire snuggled up to each other while Beast Boy and Raven snuggled up to each other. Cyborg sat on the edge of the sofa with and big bag of popcorn and candy. To their surprise, during the show, their TV showed a picture of a woman who looked closely like Starfire but older and purple hair. "Princess Starfire of Tamaran! What is the meaning of this?!" the women yelled while holding up the purple envelope that contained their invitation. "Mother what are you doing on our television?" The Teen Titans were obviously shocked to have found out that Starfire had been a princess. Why did she never tell them? "Starfire, you and Robin come here this instant! We need to have a word with you two. If you're not here in half an hour, we'll destroy earth with the Tamaranian Army." Starfire sighed as the television turned back to the show. She had forgotten how her parents would react to her marrying someone they didn't know or approve of yet. She remembered that her parents wanted her to marry this prince from a different planet because they were best friends with his parents. But it turned out that they were just good friends and didn't want to marry. "Come on Robin, I'll carry you there," she sighed. She lifted Robin up and flew towards the sky. In the distance, they could see the purple and pink planet that is called Tamaran. She landed in front of the castle and slowly entered the place she used to call home. She saw her parents on their thrones waiting. Her father didn't seem that mad but her mother was furious. "Hello mother, this is Robin. He is the man I'm going to marry in four earthly weeks." "Starfire!" her mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into another room, "What were you thinking not telling us about this earlier. You didn't say anything about him in you weekly transmissions to us. I will not permit it. You are obviously not old enough to make decisions for yourself." "Mom, you treat me like I'm a baby. I'm not anymore." "Well obviously I can't treat you like an adult when you're making these silly choices.   
  
stop... stop telling me what to do-o don't...   
don't treat me like a child of two-o   
no... I know that you want what's best please...   
but mother please....give it a rest!   
(3x) stop, don't, no! please...   
mama, I'm a big girl now!   
Once upon a time when I was just a kid   
You never let me do just what the older kids did   
But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow   
'cause mama, I'm a big girl now!   
Once upon a time I used to play with toys...   
But now I'd rather play around with teenage boys   
So if I get a hickey please don't, have a cow!   
'cause mama, I'm a big girl now!   
Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt I got my best flying lessons from yo-ou   
You're the one who taught me how to twist and shout   
Because you shout non-stop, and you're so twisted to-o ooooo   
Once I used to fidget cause I just sat home   
But now I'm just like Gidget, and I gotta get to Rome   
So say arribadicci, tootles, and ciao!   
'cause mama I'm a big girl now! oooo   
(3x) stop, don't, no! please... mama, I'm a big girl now!   
hey mama.... say mama...   
Once upon a time I was a shy young thing   
Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing   
But let me marry that man I wanna take my vow...   
cause mama, I'm a big girl now! OOOOO!   
Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken   
But now that I'm a woman I like...bigger men   
And I don't need a barbie doll to show me how   
'cause mama I'm a big girl now!   
OOOOO ma, you always taught me what was right from wrong   
and now I just wanna give it a try   
Mama, I'm been innocent for far to long!   
So please give a push and mama watch me fly!   
Watch me fly!   
One day you will see the man you won't condemn   
And we will have some kids and you can torture them   
But let me be a bride before I take my bow!   
Cause mama, I'm a big girl now OOO   
Mama, I'm a big girl now   
Hey, ya, ya, ya, yay   
Mama...I'm a big girl...   
oh, such a big big girl   
I'm a big girl...now...oooo   
(2x) (stop don't no please) mama, I'm a big girl now!  
  
Starfire's mom had tears in her eyes. "I never knew that my daughter could grow up so fast!" she sobbed. "Go ahead dear, if you love him I'll be there in four weeks to watch you take your vow." Star and her mom leapt into a tight hug. They walked back to the room where they had left Robin and Star's father. Surprisingly they were laughing and having a good time. "Hey Sweetie, I see your having a good time with my father." "Yeah, your dad is totally awesome, how come you never told me your dad was a karate master?" Starfire was shocked to hear this. "Well, maybe because I never knew." She looked at her dad suspiciously with a huge grin. She nodded at him as a thanks for making Robin feel so at home.  
After a short introduction and a little talking about Robin, her parents waved good-bye to them as they flew back to earth. Starfire sighed, "Four more weeks? Can you believe, we'll be married in four more week." Robin sighed also. He knew his love for Star would never die and he wanted to be together forever with her till death do them part. 


	10. Some Kind of Miracle

Hey all! This is the wedding! YAY! Okay, I'm sorry this one is short, but I'm not exactly good at being descriptive. But there are some parts where it's just like AWWWWWWW! Okay, responding to reviews!  
  
Cassie: Um...the best writer? I'm pretty sure that I've read beyond billions of other stories who has better writers than me. More descriptive, more better plot or idea, more better everything. I'm actually hoping to be one of them someday!  
  
DIWaRrIa: Hey, that was funny! But I thought it'd be cool if Robin could bond with Star's dad, and I was thinking of what they could talk about, but I don't really know what they have in common so I just thought making her dad a karate master would be funny. Oh well.  
  
Starxfire: Happy Bday! Even though I don't know exactly who you are but yeah! No, not all the songs are from hairspray, only 2 of them. The I can hear the bells one and mama I'm a big girl now. Don't worry!  
  
AN: I didn't want to put that it's romance/humor, b/c it's more of a romance then humor, but sometimes I might put something funny, or at least I think it's funny. This is a hint for the last chapter! Hehe. I think the last chapter is really funny if you can just imagine what I'm thinking. BTW, my last chapter is chapter 16! So I have 6 more chapters to post. And I also already have an idea of another story that I can hopefully write before school starts!  
  
Chapter 10: Some Kind of Miracle  
  
"Starfire, are you ready for this? This is the moment of truth. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" It wasn't that Raven didn't want her to get married, it's just her first friend to actually get married and she was afraid that it wouldn't work out. No matter how much love Star and Robin had for each other she was still unsure of the future. "Yes Raven, for the one hundredth time, I'm sure. I really love Robin and I'm sure he loves me too. Isn't that what marriage is all about?" Starfire still wasn't exactly sure how earthly marriages worked out, but if it is half the same as the marriages on Tamaran, she was ready. Raven left Star to let her have her own private moment while Raven went to her spot next to the gazebo. Starfire took a deep breath and looked in the mirror for any flaws. She picked up her brush to untangle a knot in her hair. Otherwise, everything else was perfect. The music started playing so she quickly picked up her bouquet of flowers and headed out.  
Out of the building, she walked down the stairs, which were marble white and coated with purple petals. The sides of the rails were tangled with branches of rose bushes. After passing those pairs of steps, she made a left where all the guests were waiting for her. She saw her dad on the end of the steps waiting for her also. The sight of all her friends and family along with Robin's made her heart skip a couple of beats. Gripping tighter to the bouquet of flowers, she headed down the second pair of steps that would lead her to the aisle. She wrapped her arms around her dad's arm and let him lead her down the aisle to be given off to Robin. The aisle was white satin and smoothed out across all the way to Robin. She smiled at the sight of him because she hadn't seen him all day. She looked to her left where all her friends in family were sitting in the dark purple satin chairs coated with purple rose petals. She saw her family, and everyone else she knew in Tamaran. She glanced to her right and didn't see Robin's family but she did see Bruce Wayne, Speedy, Aqualad and all the other villains and other honorary Teen Titans. It seemed like hours had passed as she walked down the aisle staring straight into Robin's masked covered eyes. The sun was shining bright directly above the gazebo. Robin was under the huge white gazebo. It was covered with flowers of different kinds all either purple or white. A slight draft of wind blew causing some petals to fall over where Robin was standing giving the perfect Kodak moment.

Robin: Prayed for an angel   
To come in the night   
And shine some sweet light on me   
Found only strangers   
Then you came to me   
Just when I've given up,   
You gave me love (you gave me love)   
My world was tumbling down   
You turned it around   
Baby You You're some kind of miracle   
You are You're a miracle to me (ooh)   
Star: Sweet love revelation   
That look in your eyes   
Your touch in the night   
I've found the sweetest salvation   
In your arms baby   
Warm as the morning sun   
Your tender love (your tender love)   
Came and just lifted me up   
Look what you've done   
Baby you You're some kind of miracle   
You, you, you are You're a miracle to me   
Ooh You've brought joy to my heart   
I've found love in your arms   
Robin: See what you've done to me   
You set my soul so free   
You came and you gave me the love that I need   
Together: You are You're some kind of miracle   
Baby you are You're a miracle   
A miracle To me Baby you are   
A miracle to me  
  
Finally she was to the side of Robin and the ceremony began. After their long ceremony and the sharing of vows to each other, they gave each other their rings. Star's ring was white gold and had a pink diamond with little white diamonds around the band. In between the band, the words 'I Love You' were engraved. Robin's was similar except he just had white and pink diamonds around the band and also had the words 'I Love You' engraved in between the band. They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers and gave their wedding kiss. Half way during their kiss, the wedding song played again and holding hands they ran off. Star threw her bouquet of flowers in the air where a blushing Raven caught it. She glanced over to Beast Boy and he just gave her a wide grin. Once up the stairs and through the building Star and Robin entered their limo where they shared another passionate kiss. "I can't believe we did that Robin. Is this a dream or am I finally married to you?" Starfire was still dazed and a little distracted by her pumping heart. "Yes Starfire. From the moment I met you, I've been waiting for this day to come and my wish had finally come true." He sighed and led her into another passionate kiss. The limo started up heading who knows where. Probably the reception area, but they didn't want to go. They reached another building where their names were hung up and everyone they knew would be inside waiting. Robin stepped out of the limo first and helped his blushing bride out. It was a little hard with the dress and everything. After all, she didn't want to ruin it. They walked up the stoop of the building and entered where everyone crowded around them congratulating them on their marriage.


	11. That's When I'll Stop Loving You

Hi, I wasn't really creative with the honeymoon and I didn't want to describe everything that they did. So blah. Even though I know that Star has been at high altitudes before, I don't know if her ears had ever popped so lets just say they did. ()  
  
Starxfire: hi glad I got to talk to you online yesterday. I hope I can talk to you again some other time! Thank you for your review.  
  
Annemarie: I was crying too when I was writing the wedding. I wish I can be so in love like that. It's just soooooooooo beautiful.  
  
To everyone that reads this: Hi I don't know what OC means but if you could please tell me, I will be forever grateful!  
  
Chapter 11: That's When I'll Stop Loving You  
  
Starfire and Robin waved good-bye to their fellow titans as they entered the airplane leading them to their honeymoon vacation. They were heading off to the islands of Hawaii. This was the first time Star has been on an airplane since she usually flew to all her destinations. She was a little scared but if all these other humans could ride it, she should be able to be okay too. They boarded the airplane where the flight attendants greeted them. They took their seats where Star sat by the window and Robin had the aisle seat. Starfire looked at the seatbelts strangely and didn't quite understand their purpose if they were just sitting for the whole flight. Star then watched the flight attendants demonstrate what to do when there was an emergency. She was confused and kept asking the attendants questions. The attendants soon got annoyed and Robin told Star that he'll explain the rest later since they were suppose to be taking of during that time. The plane was on the track ready to take off. It started of slowly and worked its way to a faster speed. Soon, all the passengers were pushed up against their seats and we're feeling the pressure. Star didn't understand why everyone was chewing gum until her ears popped. It was really surprising yet painful to have this feeling that her eardrums just exploded in her head. She clasped her hands over her ears trying to make the pain go away but to no avail, the pain stayed. Robin looked at her curiously and noticed that she was shaking her head and holding her ears. He offered her gum, "Here Star, this'll make the pain go away." She took the gum and started chewing it and the pain did go away as Robin had said.  
  
One hour during the flight the food was served and they had a movie being played. Starfire and Robin snuggled up together in each other's embrace as they enjoyed the in-flight romance movie. Not long after they both fell asleep on the plane as it drifted over the Pacific Ocean. There were slight turbulences but it was more of a rocking for a baby in cradle. Soon after that, the plane was landing and Hawaii's heat filled the airplane. They claimed their baggage and took a cab to a Hilton Hotel where they laid their stuff down and plopped on the bed from an exhausting ride. After another couple of hours of sleep, the both changed into their swim wear and were off to a nearby beach. Robin wore red trunks and Starfire had on a purple bikini. Her top was a halter and her bottom was like booty shorts. Starfire laid on the sand absorbing the sun as Robin went to the bar to get both of them pina coladas. He sat down next to Star who seemed to be deep in sleep. He brushed her hair of her face and gently kissed her forehead. He didn't want to wake her up since she looked so peaceful. He knew that he could not possibly stop loving this angel of his. No matter what her flaws happened to be, if there were any, he could accept them in a heartbeat. He will always be there for her, whatever her decisions were and will support her all the way. Never will he stop loving her. As Starfire sleeps, Robin sings her a lullaby.  
  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever (yeah yeah)  
That's when I'll stop loving you (that's when I'll stop loving you)  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breakin' again  
But you've gotta believe me  
I'm never leavin'  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah  
Long as sunlight lights the sky  
The light of love will be  
Found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one  
I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is (to say)  
Nothing will change this  
There'll be no time you won't find me there  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Well you know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
When this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Till then I'm gonna be by your side  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life baby  
Oh yeah yeah  
Well you know then baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving.  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth (lies become the truth yeah)  
Well you know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving (that's when I'll stop loving)  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
(Well you know then, baby)  
That's when I'll stop loving (that's when I'll stop babe)  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I stop baby  
I'll stop babe  
Loving you  
  
A smile appeared on Star's face as if his words comforted her in her sleep. He wasn't sure if she heard him at all but it was all true anyways. The sun was almost starting to set leaving the sky orange and pink. Neither Robin or Star knew how close they were to the shore as the tide began to rise. The small waves stretched out across the sand and reached the tips of Star's toes. The water receded then came back stronger reaching her knees. He warm water woke up Star instantly as she felt the sand beneath her legs start to roll towards the ocean with the waves. Star propped herself up with her arms and looked to her left to see Robin smiling at her. She then looked straight ahead of her towards the ocean and saw many people surfing. "Oh Robin, what are those people doing out there? Do they need help?" Star asked as she saw a guy and his board crash into the waves headfirst. His head bobbed out of the water couple seconds later as he exclaimed, "Dude, that was a major wipeout!" Robin explained to Star, "That is called surfing. Do you want to try it?" Star was willing to try anything. She quickly grabbed Robin by the wrist and pulled him towards the board rental hut. Soon after, they were out in the water trying with all their might to just get on the board in the first place. Finally Star just hovered out of the water and also picking up Robin, placed him and her on their surfboards. The surfing instructor looked at them oddly but just let it pass. He described what to do once on a wave and what to do if you just happen to drown. Star and Robin nodded and soon were having a race to see who could paddle out to the wave first. The first wave came rolling by and they both caught the wave. Star slowly steadied herself to a standing position and guided her board through the vortex of water that surrounded her. Robin meanwhile was on another wave, which was heading straight towards Star's. They both crashed into in the water and were thrown deep and covered with layers of falling waves. Starfire was holding her breath and was closing her eyes tightly. She was reaching out to the emptiness of water till she felt Robin's hand. Robin was swimming to her. Star was starting to lose her breath till Robin put his lips on her, allowing both of them to breathe. Bubbles were surrounding them and curious fishes passed to look at who had invaded their home. Robin then started to help pull Star up towards the surface. They reached the surface and took a huge inhale of the sea scented air. Treading water, they gave each other a kiss and started to swim back to shore. They enjoyed the rest of their time in Hawaii with a Luau and exotic dinners.  
  
Please read and review.


	12. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Okay, there's a part here about the minions having a laser. It's similar to Betrayal but I created this chapter before I saw betrayal so basically it's kind of my idea but they just didn't show it to me first. ARG! Okay, this song is from a Pokemon soundtrack and my friend suggested the lyrics to me. It works perfectly for the chapter, but I've never heard the song before so it's kind of weird reading it and not knowing how the songs go. ::tears up:: only 4more chapter after this! I'm so sad! You've all be so supportive!  
  
Cool Cat 96: Thank you! Thank you so much for you support! ::hugs::  
  
Starxfire: Well instead of telling you what happens after the honeymoon, you can read it here! ()  
  
Kim: yea, I don't get how people can do that whole breathing underwater thing by kissing. I see it all the time but I never got that...  
  
SangaShadow: surprisingly I've been obsessed with Thumbelina for quite a while but hey, it's a very romantic movie!  
  
DIWaRrIa: okay I shall look for your story if I can find it!  
  
Chapter 12: If Only Tear Could Bring You Back To Me  
  
It's been weeks after the honeymoon and Robin and Star decided to live their life still as Teen Titans. They could never leave their friends who had been so supportive of them. Even though soon, they won't really be 'Teen' Titans anymore they still kept their promise to protect Jump City. It was an ordinary day in the Tower. Star and Robin were watching the T.V. Well actually, Robin was watching T.V., Star was lying on his chest asleep. He flipped through the channels and found a nice action movie to watch. Maybe those graphic moves could actually be done with enough practice. It could maybe even defeat Slade. Robin thought for a moment, but figured out that those moves were just as impossible as liking Star's Pudding of Sadness. Robin smiled at the thought of his love. He looked down slightly and saw that she was still dead asleep with her arms around him. Snaking his arm around her, he held her in a protective embrace and kept her warm. Meanwhile, Cyborg was working on some improvements on his car and was also buffing some scratches it got earlier from Beast Boy's carelessness. He probably should have been the one buffing it out, but Cyborg doesn't really trust anyone but himself with the T-car. Speaking of Beast Boy, where is he? He is in Raven's room about to give her the surprise of her life. Taking Robin's advice, he bought a wedding ring about a week or two ago and was ready to propose to her today. Everything was going fine until the alarm that hadn't rung for the longest time chimed merrily. Cyborg dropped his buffing cloth, Beast Boy and Raven stopped making out after the proposal and Star and Robin were already in front of the T.V. to find out where the trouble was. It was Slade and his minions terrorizing downtown. "Teen Titans Go!" exclaimed Robin and all the Titans followed his order and went into action, running or flying to the scene.  
  
By the time the Titans had arrived downtown, building was torn down, cars were smashed, and people were panicking and running in every direction possible. Quickly, they scanned the city and found Slade waiting patiently near a dock with the deathly waves crashing wildly. All the Titans were about to go full force on Slade until random minions blocked the passage towards him. There weren't that many but they seemed different from the regular minions they had been fighting before. It turns out that all of them had stolen lasers of different sorts attached to their wrists. This was definitely going to be a little harder than usual. All the Titans got in their fighting stance and charged with all they had. Beast Boy changed to a bull, ramming some minions into the water, before any of them could shoot their lasers. A wave crashed over them causing some sparks to fly out of their body and destroying them completely. Cyborg converted his arm into his cannon and shot some of the minion's lasers first. Those minions were a little shock that they lost their defense that quickly and ran, jumped and tackled him. Raven chanted her usual words and blocked the laser shots, sending them back to them, destroying the minions easily. Meanwhile, Star was in the air shooting her starbolts. For some reason, they didn't shatter the minions like it use to, it just bounced off their body's only giving them a little pain. About five minions all took aim at Starfire and shot. She scurried a little higher into the air having all the shots missing her barely. Robin, on the other hand, was waiting for the moment that enough of the minions would be gone so that he could jump over the fight and attack Slade. He found his chance and jumped over the battlefield. "Well Robin, I see you've found me. But you're going to regret it after I get what I came here for. You know I like to cause you pain Robin, make you weak to the knees, because you've always stopped all of my plans from coming to life, until now." Robin looked at him quizzically. He had no idea what he was after, there was nothing at the dock that was of high value. He thought about it for a second on what he said. Something that liked to cause him pain. His only weakness.... Starfire!!! He whipped around to face Star who was in the air dodging as many of the laser shots as she can until Slade took out his own laser and shot her directly in the stomach and knocking her out immediately. "Star!" Robin ran and jumped up trying to grab Starfire before she would fall but all the minions and Star disappeared leaving Robin to jump and grab nothing and fall hard on the floor. He quickly turned to look at Slade who just gave him an evil smile before disappearing himself. Robin gripped his hand into a fist and slammed the floor hard, creating a hole on the dock.  
  
Back at the Tower, Robin hanged his head low obviously very upset with himself. How could he have been so careless and get Star involved with something that was between him and Slade. Ignoring the other Titans comfort, he walked directly to his room and slammed the door tight letting the Tower shake a little. For the first time in a long time, he fell on his bed and start balling like crazy. The tears wouldn't stop coming out. How could he live without her?  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Brute luck will guide me though the answer's disappeared  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, she never had to go away  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
I've cried here alone, shall if you sail home again  
Just your emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just like we'll guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true love  
Look in my eyes, you'll see  
A million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
Ooh, I'll hold you close in spite of the world  
I only wish for before  
For one more chance  
For one last ounce  
Inside of me that I would not of known  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, some way  
If my tears could bring you back to me

Robin's face became stern as he started writing down a plan to save Star. He couldn't risk bringing the other Titans with him so he decided to go face Slade by himself. After much thinking, he found out where Slade has been hiding Star and he remembered that her wedding ring had a second tracking device hidden in it for emergency. He crept out of his window and was off to find Star without telling the other worried Titans.


	13. I'm Your Angel

Hi all! I only have 3 more chapters after this! ::sniff:: I love you all! Thank you so much!!! You like me? You really really like me?

Sparkofimagination: I'm glad you're not bored with my story. It would suck if I was reading a boring story. Anyone who thinks a story is just boring don't read it! Especially if it's mine!

DIWaRrIa: don't worry I found your story. And I left a review. You're a better writer than me! It's more interesting than my story right now. Well, I hope you respond to my review! Keep writing!

Memorex3248: hello! Thank you for you review and support. I read your story and left a review even if I don't know what medal of honors is.  
  
SangaShadow: Have you watched Thumbelina lately? I like memorized every word in the movie. "But first I have to get off this leaf. Oh, but that's impossible." "Impossible? Nothing is impossible! _You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart!" _I don't think they should lie to children that way.

Kim: Hey! Is this story making you more sad everyday? Like it seems like every time you read it, you wish even more that you can find your prince charming?

Cool Cat 96: Thank You once again! Keep on reading!!!

TO EVERYONE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT OC MEANS! PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ALSO I HAVE 2 NEW STORY IDEAS UP IN MY MIND! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE I WANT TO START WRITING FIRST...B/C THE SECOND THAT SUMMER STARTS, I WON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE AT ALL AND PEOPLE PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE THEIR STORIES EITHER. OKAY, ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 13: I'm You Angel

Star was falling through a portal with the minions and Slade. The portal ended and all the minions and Slade landed on their feet and caught Star. They placed her against a cold rock wall and put strong metal bands attached to the wall around her arms, legs and stomach. Her arms were held down beside her waist and her legs were in the stand position but with the uncomfortable bands around them. Her head hanged low, still unconscious, while Slade walked up to her. He used his hand to push her chin up so that she would look at him. The sudden touch awoken Star as she fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes widened at the sight of Slade. She tried to jump forward and attack Slade but the metal bands were holding her against the wall. Slade, under his mask smiled. "I have much planned for you." "Robin will come for me! I know he will and he will destroy you." Starfire once again tried to leap forward to attack but still couldn't. "My dear that is what I'm planning. You are merely bait for a much bigger plan. Once Robin comes, my minions will attack and he will be forced to be my apprentice once again like he should have been before. But this time, you won't be here to save him because once he sees your pathetic state, I'm going to kill you." Starfire's eyes glowed bright green like it does when she wanted to fight. She used her eyes to try and shoot him but his metal armor was resistant to it and it was absorbed into his body.

Meanwhile Robin was facing blistering winds and scorching deserts on his R-cycle to get to Durango in Mexico. Robin couldn't help but keep thinking what Starfire is doing that very second. He only hoped and prayed that she would be unharmed and alive when he got there. Robin's R-cycle was starting get over heated and the sun was starting to set in the west. Reluctantly, Robin stopped his motorcycle to give it a rest and set up came in the middle of the desert. He laid down on his blanket and starred up at the stars that reminded him so much of his love. A small tear slid down his cheek and dried up into the sand. He really missed Star and promised himself that he will get her back even if it means death.

The minion moved Star to a dungeon. It was cold, creepy and had little light. The door closed with a clunk and the minions left. She walked over to a small opening to the outside. After much trying with her starbolts, she made that opening just a little wider to see the sky. It was hopeless to try and break down the whole wall when making a small opening was already energy consuming. She looked at the black sky that was dotted with several stars. Mexico's heat was really getting to her as sweat formed on her forehead and made the rest of her body sticky. One particular star shined brighter than the others. Her cheeks were a mess of sweat and tears. She gazed at that star for a while before taking a huge inhale of the stinky stench of the dungeon.

Star: No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

Robin: And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Robin: I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

Star: And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Robin: And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

Star: And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Robin closed his eyes and sleep instantly overcame him. Starfire walked to the bed in the dungeon and laid on it. She closed her eyes and prayed before sleep took over her too. Slade was watching her and he backed away into the darkness. He laughed maniacally.


	14. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

Wah! Two more chapters to go!! But I will be writing another RobinStar romance after this. But I probably won't post it till winter break because during school, I don't think people will be online reading stories. They'll be online, writing essays...ugh I hate essays.

Sparkofimagination: why are your siblings standing right behind you? Are they waiting for their turn on the computer? How many do you have and how old? Just to see how annoying they could possibly be. I'm an only child so I don't know how that feels like.

DIWaRrIa: yea! You didn't forget me. I just thought you purposely left me out. I felt all sad and everything but now I'm good! Well keep writing your story! But I hope there's more RobStar than RobRav, because Robin and Raven together is just...YUCK! (no offense to those who like it though...but if you like RobRav, why the heck are you reading my story?)

Kim: Hi Kim wassupi!? Okay, that did not sound like me. Well if I wanted to ask you a question I can ask you online, because you're basically online everyday...so ya! Here's a shout out to you though. YOUR AWESOME!

Cool Cat 96: I thought it was sad the whole time. I didn't really notice the whole sweetness in it...maybe when I reread the whole thing all together I'll notice it. Thanks for the review!

ONCE AGAIN, YOU ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE...WHAT DOES OC OR OOC MEAN!!!!!! SO FAR I THINK IT MEANS EITHER ORANGE COUNTY OR OUT OF CHARACTER! PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M RIGHT OR TELL ME WHAT IT REALLY MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry, my chapters are getting shorter by the minute...BTW, the last chapter which is chapter 16 for those who can't count...it's pretty short but it wraps it all up!

Chapter 14: Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

Underground, the heat was rising terribly for Slade. And of all the uniforms he had to have, it had to be made of metal and be black. That was just perfect for absorbing heat. But patiently he sat on his stone chair leaning on one arm resting his chin on his hand. Robin was soon going to be here and he was saving his energy for another fight to make him his apprentice once more. Not long after that thought, the door was kicked open by Robin who was filthy after a three days of traveling on his motorcycle. His breaths were short and wheezy as he walked slowly to Slade. Slade pushed off his weight from the chair and walked to face and look down at Robin. "I'm here, what are you planning Slade?" "Me? I'm doing what's good for the world. I'm ridding the world of peace, of sanity, of love, and of superheroes. Once I destroy you, the world will be a much better place. I don't know why the people haven't attacked or destroyed you yet. Saving the world, saving the people from the pain that they should get! You just have to ruin everything!" Robin was confused. Slade was trying to save the world? But all the things that he wanted to do were evil, at least on this world. Maybe he wasn't really evil, but just confused on what is really good or what is bad? Maybe he could talk him out of it. He just had to think smart. "Um, Slade what do you think is good?" Ugh, why does he bother me with these stupid questions he thought. "Well, chaos, destruction, people dying, etc." "Um, okay, have you recently asked anyone what they thought was good?" "Uh..." Slade was baffled. He never thought of that. "I...uh...I don't think I've ever had." "Well maybe you should of thought of that because all that you're doing is bad." Slade was surprise, "What? Impossible. It's good I know it!" Robin walked over to Slade's chair and sat on it swinging his legs constantly. "Okay, well, would you like it if people hurt you, if people were constantly fighting with you? Do you like that?" Tears were starting to roll out of Slade's eyes and sliding down his mask easily. "Wouldn't you like it better if people worked together, helped each other, felt love for each other?" Slade fell to his knees. All this time he's been doing bad around the world, making each day worse. All he really wanted to do was make the world a better place. "Robin! Please, don't bring me to jail! I was just trying to help the world. I didn't know that it was bad," his voice lowering with every word. He placed his hands on his mask and wept uncontrollably. Robin raised his eyebrow at the thought that his words could bring their arch enemy to tears. Slade whimpered a little and let out a faint gasp. Under the mask, hope filled his face. Finally he stood up, "Let me explain to you! I can straighten it out."  
  
Slade: Robin, can you understand me now  
Sometimes I feel a little mad  
Don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel  
When things go rough I feel real bad  
  
I'm just a soul who's intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood  
  
Robin, sometimes I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide  
And other times it seems that, all I have to do is worry  
And then I know you're bound to see my other side  
  
I'm just a soul who's intentions are good  
Oh lord, please don't let me be misunderstood  
  
If I seem edgy, I want you to know  
That I never mean to take it out on you  
Life has its problems and I get my share  
But that's one thing that I would never do  
'cause I love the world  
  
Oh... Don't you know I'm human  
I got my thoughts like any other one  
Sometimes I find myself, Lord, regretting  
Some foolish thing - some simple thing I've done  
  
I'm just a soul who's intentions are good  
Oh lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Robin was left in awe. He didn't know that his plan was working so well. Okay, well step one was done, now he just had to get his Star back. "Um, well Slade maybe we can take you to a clinic and give you some therapy for your mind. Just so they can help straighten things out for you. They can also find out anything else that's wrong. Then after you can tell the difference between good and bad, maybe you can help the world in your own way afterwards." Slade nodded eagerly. He threw the keys that was for Star's dungeon room to Robin and ran off laughing like crazy. He was happy to know that all was going to be alright and that he would be able to help the world after his recovery. The second he ran outside of his hideout in Mexico, he ran into an ambulance that was, surprisingly, waiting for him.  
Robin walked over to the dungeons. He found Star and unlocked the door. She was asleep, obviously suffering from hunger, tiredness and lack of light. He picked her up and carried her outside of the hideout. He placed her in front of him on the motorcycle, having her weight lean against him while his hands were on the handles. He started to drive back to the Tower, but realizing that he didn't have time to make Star get better, he went to the nearest Motel and spent the night feeding Star, cleaning her dirt covered face and watching her on the bed slowly regaining her color back to her bony face. Later that morning at around 3am, Star woke up. She scanned her new surroundings until she found Robin with his head on the covers and his body hanging off the bed. Smiling, she leaned over and picked him up dragging him on the bed and placed him under the covers. She kissed him on the forehead and wrapped her arms around him while his back was to her. Robin whispered, "Starfire..." She smiled bigger this time and closed her eyes once again to let the Sand Wizard let her sleep.


	15. A New Day Has Come

Hello all! I'm so sorry I couldn't update for a while. Fan fiction said that their server was down all weekend so it's back now. Don't think I purposely have been neglecting the story, I've tried to login all weekend and yesterday!!! You can even go to the homepage on the and you'll see on august 8, that it said that the server is done so yeah.

RobinRox13: Thank you for your help! I don't suppose you know what AU means either? It's not fun trying to figure out the language of fan fiction.

Memorex3248: cool I made someone cry! I don't know if that's good! But at least I'm not the only one who cries when I read it!

Bunny133: thank you for your help also! I've been dying to find out what it means. Do you know what AU means?

Inu-Steph: thank you for the review and thank you for the help! Do you know what AU means too?

Starxfire: it's okay if you haven't been on. It's not like we can be on 24/7! I'll just talk to you when I can talk to you!

DIWaRrIa: hm...you meant the predicament of whether doing robinstar and robinrav? Well you should put the one that you like! And if the robinrav people start to attack write another story! That's always fun!

HEY EVERYBODY LOOK OVER HERE! WHAT DOES AU MEAN? I'M DYING TO FIND OUT! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU KNOW!

Chapter 15: A New Day Has Come

Two years later, the Titans Tower was highly improved by new technology. There were new defense weapons surrounding the tower in case of any new villains that might attack. They didn't have to worry about Slade anymore for he was already recovered from his insanity and has been giving speeches in schools about not doing drugs and helping different organizations with volunteer work. In other words, he became a very successful humanitarian. It was nearly midnight and Starfire was still sitting on the old red couch that they've had for a long time. She was holding a bucket of chocolate ice cream on top of her already growing stomach. Yes, Star has been pregnant and any second she could be starting labor. She's been having very interesting mood swings and at that moment, she was crying hysterically at the T.V., which was a soap opera. All the titans knew that any second Star would be ready to give birth so all hanged out around the tower. Robin was in the training room as usually becoming battling with the punching bag. Not much evil has been around the city that much since Slade was brought to justice. It was just small problems like with the HIVES or an escape of Plasmas or Cinderblock. Beast Boy and Raven were hanging out together in his room coming up with a blue print to combine their rooms into one like Star and Robin had done. The married couple gave each other ideas eagerly and created the perfect dream room. Cyborg on the other hand still didn't have a girlfriend or wife but was living happily with his friends that he felt like a father to this whole process.

All of the titans were brought to the living room where Starfire had just screamed. Her water had broken and was spilt all over the floor in front of the sofa. Starfire herself was on the floor with deep contractions and breathing deep. Everyone's eyes were wide open and they stood there at first, not knowing what to do until Star screamed again from the pain. Robin quickly called an in-home doctor to come. Cyborg and Beast Boy got cold damp towels to put on Star's forehead while Raven comforted her. The doctor soon came with a couple of nurses and carried Star to her room. Robin followed and watched as they place Star on the bed. He closed the door leaving the other titans outside with their ears against the wall. The titans outside were really worried about Star because of her high shrills and shrieks. They sat there twiddling their fingers still hearing Star screaming.

Starfire was in labor all night and by 6:21am her cries ceased and were replaced with a baby's cry. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all awoke from their awkward sleeping positions when they heard the baby. Not soon after, Robin with circles under his mask had a huge smile and was carrying a bundle of blankets. The other titans huddled closely around to find a small baby with some black hair and dazzling green eyes. The skin was a mix of orange and peach. "Her name is Starry Night," exclaimed Robin, "And you are all godfathers and godmother of this child." Tears were filling up Raven when she asked Robin if she could hold the tender pile of skin. She held it in a tight embrace and rocked it slowly seeing the beautiful miracle that was created. They soon gathered into the room with Starfire so that she could be rejoined with her baby once again. The sun was slowly rising by the window and brought light to the room.

A new day  
A new day  
  
Star :I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
Robin: Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Raven: Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
Star: I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Beast Boy: Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Cyborg: Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Robin: Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Star: Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a girl  
  
Raven: Hush, now  
I see the light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
Star: I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Beast Boy: Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Cyborg: Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Robin: Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Star: Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Raven: Hush now, I see the light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Star: I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush now  
A new day  
  
Hush now  
A new day

It was not really their thing, but to make Star happy, they all surround her bed and initiated a group hug. They all retreated to their rooms to let Star and Robin have a private time together. He sat next to her on the white covers with their baby. He gave his daughter his finger to play with and with an unexpected strength; the baby gripped onto it and didn't let go. Exhausted, Star fell asleep on Robin's shoulder as he continued to get to know his Starry Night better. He liked the reason they named their child Starry Night. Starry, for Starfire of course and Night for the possibility that Robin in the future might have turned into Nightwing when Star disappeared in time. He rested his head on Star's head and they feel to a deep sleep till the next morning. He couldn't wait to show their baby to the world.


	16. Circle of Life

I don't know why but this chapter always makes me laugh...maybe because it's a parody of the lion king but extended! The song is my own version. There were originally two versions but I liked the one that was longer, but I liked the shorter one's chorus so I combined them! This is the last chapter ya'll! ::weeps:: thank you for being with me all the way!

Chapter 16: Circle of Life

Jump City was on the verge of having the sunrise before them. The big orange and yellow ball of light was already showing one third of the way. The west side was still dark purple while the east was turning orange. Clouds covered the sky slightly giving the city a gray dark look. Many of the citizens there were awaking and in groups with their family, start walking towards the tower. Many little ones rubbed their eyes and realized how beautiful the morning was. They were also ready to discover new things to add to their small knowledge. Although the tower was on an island many took boats or even swam to approach the Teen Titans. Starfire and Robin were also waking up from their sleep. The other titans slowly woke while rubbing their eyes or yawning. All five titans along with Starry Night in the arms of Star, was heading to the top of their tower.

From the day, we arrived on the planet

And blinking stepped into the sun

There's more to be seen, then can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done.

Star and Robin took a few steps to the edge of the tower. Looking down, many of their faithful citizens were looking up at them from shores and some even still on the water, moving up and down with the small waves. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg stayed behind them next to the door, smiling proudly at their friends. Beast Boy had his arms around Raven and Cyborg had a tissue in his hands, dabbing any tears that leaked from his eyes.

Some say eat or be eaten

Some say live or let live

But all is agreed, as we join the stampede

You should never take more than you give.

Carefully, Robin took Starry Night out of Star's arms and took them into his own. He smiled down at his daughter and dabbed a little bit of holy water across her forehead. She smiled slightly from the trickling water sliding down her cheeks, tickling her. He turned her around so that she could face the people. He lifted her above the people and showed off his amazing daughter. The clouds above them parted above where Starry Night was held. It moved away to reveal the sun that finally had made it directly above Jump City. The sun's shine glimmered on Starry Night like a spot light. Dazed and confused, she looked down below her and started to giggle. Her little mouth opened wide showing no teeth.

In the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life.

As if it were an everyday thing, all the citizens bowed down to the baby of the superheroes that took very good care of them. One by one, rolling off from the back to the front, people bowed making the earth look like it moved or danced across the city. Soon all the clouds were gone leaving the sky to be clear blue with a huge yellow circle of warmth above them all.

Some of us fall to the wayside

Some of us soar to the stars

Some of us sail through our troubles

And some have to live with the scars

The citizens rose from their bow and applauded to the Star, Robin and their precious Starry Night. They were all so happy that their superhero team that has protected them for so long has brought another beautiful joy in their life. The applauds were like thunderclaps going off so many at a time. Robin brought the baby back into his arms and returned it back to Star. He brought his arms around Starfire as they all looked up at the sky, which had turned to be a beautiful site.

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

If you look far into the distance you can see Slade waving to them as if they could see him. He decided that he and his minions would join the army to continue his dream of world peace. It's not like fighting robots would be easy for other countries if the robots can't die. Beast Boy patted Raven's stomach for she was pregnant and will also be having a child like Robin and Star. Cyborg, well he doesn't have anyone but all his wonderful friends made him proud. Being the oldest just made him feel like a very proud father as he dabbed his mechanical eye again.

In the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life

THE END


End file.
